Sayounara
by Lia Kisaragi
Summary: Most of the times, Shintaro visits her, and this is one of those times.


Shintaro walks down the pavement in a suit and tie and a red scarf around his neck with red roses in hand. There wasn't any people around, since classes were just about to start in 14 days. It was an early morning on August 16. It was a cloudy day, no need for an umbrella. Although it was quite hot, he still wore the red scarf anyways.

Ene wasn't there to bother him since he gave his phone to Konoha, who gladly accepted it. He was alone. Quite unusual but he's fine with it. He was always alone every time he visits her. He didn't want anyone to be there, he wanted to be alone with her.

As he reached his destination, he silently crouches, placing the red roses in front of him.

"Ughh..." He says awkwardly, acting like a love struck middle schooler, he scratches the back of his head. "Hey, it's been a while since the last time I visited you," He smiles as he sat on the quite hot pavement. "I miss you...a lot," he confessed. "I haven't forgotten you...even though 10 years had already pass..." He chuckles, "I'm still the same...still quite socially awkward and all but I'm doing well in the university since the trio are with me, I'm doing well, as always but you already know that," He sighs, "Have I told you already?" he asks her.

"You know today will be a life changing event," He smiles, "A month ago, after I visited you actually, I got some big news," He chuckled, remembering the memory. "Kano already proposed to Kido after 3 years of dating, can you believe that?" He laughs, "It took them years, what a stubborn two, really," He sighs and shakes his head, "Just like we once were," He grinned, "Today is their wedding actually," He could imagine her smile brightly at the news. He felt something in his chest get warm. "If you were here, I bet that you'd wear a white summer dress ,being simple and you as always," He chuckled, imagining her wearing those clothes and her hair in a bun, not removing the red clips from her hair. Even though it was simple, he was sure she would have been stunning. "You would still wear your red scarf too though," He unconsciously fixed the scarf around him. "You know...Konoha and Ene are also dating," He imagines her shock face as she says 'really?' her eyes widen in shock. "Konoha was an idiot, you are no match for him," He sighs, he could imagine her playfully slapping him while she pouts. So cute, he smiles at the thought. "While we were eating somewhere," He explains, "Konoha suddenly blurted out to Ene that he likes her. The girl hid somewhere for a few days while Konoha was tearing up that Ene might hate him. But after three days they eventually became official," He imagines her smile while saying 'I knew it!' and jumping around.

"Mary and Seto are happy together, we don't really know if they are together-together but they seemed to be." He laughs, "Well they've always looked like a couple so...I guess nothing really changed."

"Momo and Hibiya are still at the realization pace though," He imagines the girl pouting as she grumbles 'How long would it take them!?' "Quite a weird pair actually, never would've thought my sister would like that arrogant shota." He imagines her playfully slapping him as she pouts saying 'Don't be like that!'. He sighs.

"I know," He tried to smile, he felt something on his throat as his eyes became watery. "I know that...we used to be like them," He choke back a sob. After all these years, he still gets to cry while thinking about her. He already stopped wishing for the impossible; wishing her to be alive. He stopped wishing that years ago. But like the others, he can't stop on the 'what if?' ideas.

"You know," He looks at the clear blue sky as it slowly turn gray, "I've always imagine what if's," he chuckled sadly, "What if's about me, what if's about my life, What if that, what if this." He looks in front of him. "What if's about you," he smiled sadly, "And what if's about us and...what we could've been." Rain poured.

As the rain poured, the water droplets drenched his clothes. Surely they'd be mad at him, but in hell he cares. The warm tears that fell from his eyes were filled with hurt.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry for making your scarf wet," He smiles sadly, imagining her saying 'It doesn't matter! Don't worry about it too much!' "It does matter," he says, "Well I..." he sighs again.

"The scarf really and only belongs to you, Ayano." He smiled sadly, "It fits your hair perfectly and the way you smile behind it...It's cute." He chuckles as he felt an awful pain shot through his heart. He stood up and tried to smile.

"Sayounara, Ayano," He says before leaving, not glancing back.

* * *

_Sayounara is literally saying 'If that's the way the things are'. It was a set phrase implying that you would probably might not see that person again._

* * *

A few seconds after Shintaro left as the rain still poured heavily, the roses were lifted. A giggle emitting from the silhouette.

"We both have unspoken words," She smiles sadly, "But I guess that's the way things are." She smiled as she wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

"See you in the next life, Shintaro,"She giggles.

"Sayounara," She says as she disappears in thin air, with a smile.


End file.
